


Dangerous & Wanted

by Dynamic_Dork



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Dork/pseuds/Dynamic_Dork
Summary: Married and miserable is what the last few years for you have been like. Life didn’t seem to be changing any time soon, until a lying, theiving outlaw comes to your rescue and changes everything you thought you knew about the world.





	1. Close Call

The setting sun covers the Heartlands in a soft orange glow. Crickets lead a symphony of nature so soothing, they almost completely calm your nerves. The Wild West is no place for a woman, or so you’ve been told all your life. It’s full of outlaws and gangs waiting for the opportunity to take anything and anyone they want. If it were up to you, you would’ve gladly stayed home, but a trip to the market was desperately needed due to your husband refusing to go into town for over a month.

You let out a sigh thinking of the man who once loved you. It wasn’t too long ago that he’d go out of his way to make you feel important, sadly as the years went by, his effort disappeared. Late nights out followed, drunken arguments came next. Going back to your family isn’t an option as they are just as bad as he is, maybe even worse. He was supposed to be your escape. What a fool you were.

You were so lost in thought you didn't realize you’ve gone the wrong way. You tug on your horse’s reigns lightly to stop. Left, right. Nothing seems familiar anymore. “It’s okay, honey... We’ll go back and retrace our steps...” You comb through his mane more to ease yourself than him. Footsteps come from around you spooking your horse enough to almost knock you over. A thick Irish accent calls out from the silence. “You ain’t goin’ nowhere, honey. Not until you hand over everything you’ve got.”

“I-I just want to get home! I-I-I don’t have anything worth takin’!” You hold your hands above your head as you shake intensely. You count 5 men at least, each armed. Although you know your way around a pistol, you’re not much of a gunslinger to take them all on. “We’ll be the judge of that. Get off the damn horse.” He demands with a muffled voice. As you slide off your horse you take notice of their black masks along with a lifeless body poorly hidden in the bushes. “I have food in the bags. E-Enough to last a few weeks! I have a few dollars, too! I also have some money saved at home. It’s not far from here!” Your words match the speed in which your heart is pounding. Your imagination runs wild with the millions of ways this can end, each one worse than the last.

Without a warning, a shot rings out in the distance followed by the sound of a bullet colliding with flesh and bone. You stand dazed as their ring leader lays dead before you and although his mask is black, there was no denying the massive amount of blood that coats it. Chaos breaks out shortly after as bullets begin to fly back and forth without precision. You throw yourself on the ground to avoid the gunfire only to find yourself dodging the hooves of fleeing horses. A small opening reveals itself giving you the chance to roll out behind a boulder. You bump into one of the gunmen using the same refuge. His attention turns to you for a split second, enough for him to miss the bullet headed straight for him. His body collapses onto you coating your dress with blood. It takes whatever energy you have left to push the corpse aside leaving you on the ground out of breath.

It isn’t long before silence returns, but this time nature refuses to play its song. You rise slowly to find masked men littered across the field. Not far also lies your beloved horse, covered in bullet holes. You run and fall beside him to find that he’s barely hanging on to life. He whines softly as you move his head on your lap. “It’s okay, boy... I’m here. It’s going to be okay.” You whisper to him. You run your fingers through his mane and continue to comfort him in his last breaths. It wasn’t long before two pairs of footsteps began to approach you slowly. You want to react to defend yourself, but after everything that just happened, you couldn’t find the energy to even look up. You feel one of them crouch down to your level. Hesitantly, they place their hand on your shoulder as if you’d break.

“Ma’am? You alright?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I’d be alive if it weren’t for y'all. Thank you.”

“I’m... I’m awful sorry ‘bout your loss.”

Your eyes begin to water, but you manage to keep the tears back. You take a moment to compose yourself before looking up at the man. Night has already fallen and although the shadow of his hat hides most of his features, his beautiful blue eyes can be seen clear as day. “Arthur you should get her home. I need to warn the others about O’ Driscolls getting closer to camp.” The other man tells Arthur while bringing over two horses. Arthur nods in his direction, simultaneously helping you up on your feet. By the time Arthur mounts his horse his partner has made it across the fields, nearly out of sight. “Grab on.” He insists in a low voice. He stretches out his arm to hoist you up. Once you secure your arms around his waist he motions his horse to start up a slow pace.

“...Sir? I ain’t never told you where I live?”

You feel him tense slightly at your comment and come to a stop. “It’s just north of Emerald Ranch, back that way.” You chuckled as you pointed him towards the right direction. His body bounced lightly from the small laughs that escaped him. Even though you desperately want to get home and clean up, there’s a small part of you that wishes this ride takes as long as possible.


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the eventful night you had, Arthur makes sure you get home safely

It wasn’t too long after you started the trip home that you felt your stomach drop with worry. Not only have you lost your horse, who did most of the heavy duty work on the fields, but you lost all the food you bought with your husband’s money as well. Absentmindedly, you wrap your arms a little tighter around Arthur, pulling his attention away from the road for a moment. “I ain’t goin’ too fast now, am I?” His head turns to the side along with his inquiry. You felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment at the movements you failed to control. Your mind races back and forth to find the right words to say until ultimately settling with a simple “no”. This seems to send a message that was completely opposite of what you wanted. His body stiffened slightly and his attention went back to the dirt road assuming that you wanted to avoid any small talk. “I’m worried is all.” You finally reply after moments of painful silence. All he responds with is a nod. 

 

Your thoughts return to what awaits you at home. There’s a good chance that Daniel hasn’t yet stumbled his way back home or is currently passed out on the bedroom floor. Either scenario seems ideal to avoid dealing with this mess tonight.You peer over Arthur’s shoulder to find out how much longer you have. To your horror, the barns of Emerald Ranch can be seen just a little over the hills. 

 

“What was you doin’ out on your own?” Arthur asks after clearing his throat. “I was runnin’ some errands. Didn’t realize how late it got.” You turn your head to the side and brush a loose strand of hair behind your ear. Taking a moment, you analyze the state you two were in. Your favorite dress is completely unrecognizable under the layers of dirt and blood that coat it along with your hands that took on an entirely different shade. You can't see, but you can tell your once tidied hair became somewhat of a bird’s nest after the whole ordeal. Unlike you, Arthur seems to be the kind of person who’s used to the feeling of sweat and dirt on them, maybe even blood by the looks of it. You hesitate for a moment before leaning in to smell. His scent is a mixture of elements in nature that come together to create something unique. It’s hard to describe, but overall, pleasant. 

 

Surprisingly, Arthur continues to make conversation. “It ain’t none of my business, but I noticed them bags full of food. I wouldn’t mind pickin’ up and sending them your way.” You didn’t want to take advantage of him after the enormous amount of generosity he’s already shown you... that is until you think back on how much you struggled with those sacks on your own.

 

“I’d hate to bother you, Arthur…..?” 

 

“Morgan.” 

 

“Mister Morgan, you’ve already done so much for my sake. Are you sure?”

 

He nods once more, keeping his attention on the path. Finally passing Emerald Ranch,  you find yourselves at the entrance of a small cottage just behind the trees, home sweet home. You grab onto Arthur’s arm as you slide off his horse “gracefully”. You both let out a small laugh at your minor slip before meeting each other’s gaze. You take a good look at his features. He bears a stubble that makes you want to run your fingers across his chin, gorgeous eyes with the ability to hypnotize you, lips that can kiss- 

 

Whoa.

 

What.

 

You cover your mouth and turn away to hide the red covering your cheeks. Thank goodness it was too dark to tell. “T-Thank you, again. I’ll find some way to repay you.” You squeak out after clearing your throat. Glancing up, you find that he too has looked the opposite direction as his hands fiddled with the reigns. “Ain’t no need, Miss….” “Avery. (Y/N) Avery.” You look at each other once more, both of you smiling. “That’s a lovely name, suits you.” He answers in a cool voice, turning his horse to leave. 

 

“You have a good night now, Miss Avery. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

“You too, Mister Morgan. I’m lookin’ forward to it.”

 

You make it to the front porch as he continues on the opposite direction. Your hand touches the knob, but before you enter to take one last look at Arthur to find that he too is looking back at you.

 


End file.
